H2OVanoss Compilation!
by SomethingCalledShips
Summary: A compilation of H2OVanoss-themed shorts! Read with caution: there will be fluff and there will be smut!
1. Drink (POV Delirious)

I'm drunk, yeah okay. Got home a little too late, was a little to tired, poured myself a glass a little too full. Jonathan Smith, H2O Delirious, six-million strong YouTuber who plays video games from behind a mask got himself stupidly drunk over a stupid guy.

Now I'm stumbling up the staircase to my room, falling on my bed, and feeling the world spin. It's beautiful, is it not? The rotation, the gyration, the constant vibration of a planet so alive and so vibrant of life and love and lost drops of drink.

Everything is a circle, the planet, the ceiling light, my thoughts: everything circles back to you. Right back to you.

Fuck I'm drunk

It's getting worse, the rotation or the drunken state of mind, I don't know. Or maybe it's just me thinking of you, feeling your hands on me, your eyes following me, your thoughts lingering on me. I want to feel you all over me and inside me. Is this the alcohol or me?

Gyration, rotation, vibration, and heart banging, clanging, smashing to be freed. Words crawling up my throat only stoppable with the burning swallow of another mouthful of drink.

Fuck I'm drunk.

I want you, got it? Simple, sinful, straight to the point. It's funny how I've still gone full circle. I thought of you before I swallowed my drink and I think of you now as I digest it and fall. Fall from consciousness to unconsciousness, the quiet ripping my ear drums which ache for your voice calling my name.

Fuck I'm drunk.

I'm going to sleep, I'll dream of you, a simple sinful sorrowful statement. I can only dream, because you'll never say you want me too; I'm barely the same species right?

Anonymous, a "psychopath," a guy you cannot be seen with. How terrible to crush on someone you cannot have; trust me, I know how it feels. You can't have me, and I can't have you, Evan Fong.


	2. Bagel - VanossGaming short

Request Writing! Send in a request to my tumblr!

* * *

It was probably eight, maybe nine at night. Evan was sitting in his apartment's kitchen, a small black countertop kitchen with two center counters and matching bar stools. This was spot was his favorite spot in the entire house. Directly to his left was the fridge, to his right was the wifi router, and behind him was the living room complete with leather couch and flat screen TV. Access to food, best internet in the house, and at the center of everything.

"So…um…" Evan ran a hand through his short, black hair, then straightened up and stretched his arms over his head and rolled his neck. He'd been out with Tom at another bar he'd found randomly online, and had maybe drank a little too much. Evan had stumbled home, messily opened his front door, and threw off his jacket as soon as he got in, collapsing in his favorite spot.

Evan leaned forward again, elbows on the table. "I guess…this is me apologizing…for everything?" Evan's words were slurred as he spoke, his head hung and shoulders bent inwards.

"I know…I've come home drunk before, and just went to bed, but…this time I didn't…" Evan fall against the back of the chair with a sigh, glancing back at the leather couch. The pink purse, still there. Not a sound from its owner, though.

"This time…fuck," Evan shook his head, blinking hard. "This time I fucked up…real bad."

Unable to look up from the counter top, Evan's eyes trailed back to the hard black granite underneath his beer bottle in front of him.

"I know you expect better of me…I know you expect me to be a guy that can take care of you and everything you love, but I couldn't be that man tonight…" Evan's voice hitched in his throat, and no matter how hard or rapidly he blinked his eyes, he couldn't stop the tears from forming in the corners of both eyes.

"I'm…I'm ashamed…" Evan tried, but shook his head. Too cliche; try again.

"I don't know how I can make this up to you…" again, it was too cliche and Evan stopped again. This was ridiculous. He had to give an answer, explain himself and what he did. He had to try and beg forgiveness for committing such a horrible thing. But how could he? Some boyfriend he was, and he could feel that reproachful gaze and raised eyebrow already.

"…I…" Evan's throat strained to make words appear, but nothing came. His brain was useless, and he knew he was fucked.

Then the door slammed.

"Evan?" the voice called, the heavy thump of a backpack hitting the floor and the jingling of keys being thrust into a pocket. Sneakers squeaked on the floor as the voice continued speaking.

"Sorry I'm so late babe! Classes were a bitch today, and I had to stay later for office hours because I had no fucking clue what Mr. Tyang was talking about when—" the sneakers stopped, and Evan raised his head.

Sydney, her blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and a confused stare as she took in the scene. She opened her mouth before she spoke.

"Are you drunk?" She asked, squinting at the bottle, then at him. He followed her gaze, looking at the green glass bottle. He knew what came next.

"Why do you have an empty plate all the way over there?" Sydney was sounding more and more confused by the second. Evan's heart sank; she had noticed the plate.

"I…" Evan started, and then he started to cry.

Sydney stood a little stunned. "What—what am I missing here?" She asked, fixed in place as drew her eyebrows together in utter confusion.

"I—" Evan sniffed. "I…I ate your last bagel…"

Silence. It was a few long seconds before Sydney, unable to control it anymore, burst into laughter.

"What?" She gasped, wiping tears out of her eyes as she starred at her drunk boyfriend crying his eyes out. "You're crying because you ate my bagel?"

Evan's sobs seemed genuine, and Sydney shook herself out of her shock to go over to him. She rubbed his back soothingly, hushing him gently as she rubbed large even circles over his back.

"It's okay, Ev…shhhhh…it's okay."

"You—you deserve b—better!" Evan choked on his words. Sydney bit her lip to force back her grin.

"Its fine babe, I promise. I'll go to Ralphs tomorrow and buy more, okay? Then you don't have to feel guilty about eating the last one next time…okay?" Sydney's sugary sweet voice calmed Evan down a little. He took a long breath, steady this time, and sniffed hard as he wiped away the remaining tears.

"I'm…I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Sydney asked, ducking around to face him.

Evan couldn't look her in the eye. Even if she was 'okay' with it, he couldn't help but think she was just putting on a show to make him feel better.

"I couldn't help myself…"

"It's fine!"

"You just take one bite…and…and the next thing you know—"

"Evan."

"It was just—"

"Evan?"

"Just…so good!" Evan groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head and mouth salivating again as he remembered the taste.

"Evan!" Sydney snapped, her eyes wide and jaw clenched as she tried not to laugh. "Listen babe, how about I take you to bed, okay? I think you should go to bed," Sydney tried, hoping he would take the bite.

He did. Evan stood up, shakily. Sydney placed a hand on his stomach and used her other to grab his arm. Slowly, delicately, Evan allowed himself to be guided into the bedroom, his dark bed sheets pushed aside and throw pillows used to prop him on his side. Sydney did all of this with a tenderness Evan was sure was fake.

She straightened up, observing her handy work and nodded, satisfied. She turned to go, but a hand reached out and grabbed hers before she could leave. Evan was starring at her, large puppy-dog brown eyes pleading.

"Promise you aren't mad?"

Sydney swallowed the laugh, and force an understanding smile on her face. "I promise," she soothed, kissing his hand before placing it back by his side and closing the bedroom door softly behind him.

Once in the living room, Sydney collapsed on the coach in hysterics. It was too good; Evan sitting in the kitchen, drunk out of his mind, sobbing over eating the last of "her" bagels. They weren't even hers, she had bought them because Evan loved onion bagels and she gave them as a gift! No way she was mad, it was just the funniest ending to a really bad day.

After several minutes of laughing uncontrollably, Sydney took a shuddery breath, calming herself down, before reaching for her textbooks. She had midterms coming up, and she couldn't let her silly drunk boyfriend distract her anymore.

Sydney's stomach growled. Fuck, now she was mad Evan had eaten the last bagel.


	3. RQ- Fuzzy Blanket Fight

It had been a particularly long Tuesday. Vanoss couldn't point to one thing that was particularly bad about the day, it had just been long. So coming home to his boyfriend's laugh while playing WWE with Cartoonz at seven at night was exactly what Vanoss needed to make him smile.

Delirious had ordered Chinese food, and sat munching on the orange chicken in between rounds. It wasn't until he felt Vanoss's lips on his neck and hands creeping around to steal a piece of orange chicken did Delirious realize he was home. He hung up on his friend after Vanoss and Cartoonz exchanged "hellos," and joined his boyfriend at the table to listen to all the latest news from 3BD and about Vanoss's day.

Sitting at a dinner table to eat was something Vanoss had adopted when he asked Delirious to move in two months ago. He'd always been the kinda kid to avoid sitting at a table, rather locking himself in his room to talk to friends on Skype or continue playing video games. So when Delirious sat them both down their first night in together for dinner, Vanoss had been a little uneasy. But now, it was almost second nature to him. He'd edit his videos, finish paper work, even play some of his less equipment based games sitting at the dinner table.

After dinner, the two sat down to watch Pacifica Rim for the millionth time, all the while giggling about Vanoss's "Pacific Rim Job" joke he made in a GTA V video long ago and stuffing their faces with pretzels. When the movie ended, the two collapsed in bed, Vanoss glad for the long day to finally end. He slept peacefully for a long time, lulled to sleep by his boyfriend's even breathing behind him and his arms wrapped protectively around Vanoss.

But Vanoss woke up shivering. Reaching to his bedside table, his phone read 2:14 AM. Vanoss groaned, falling back onto his back, and realized why he was shivering: Delirious had taken all the blankets, in specifics, the big fuzzy blanket.

Delirious and Vanoss both grew up in cold places, Vanoss in Canada, and Delirious in North Carolina, so the fact they had throw pillows and a large fuzzy blanket on their bed was the stupidest thing in the world. When Delirious moved in, he was adamant about keeping the fuzzy blanket on the bed. So Vanoss let him keep the blanket, thinking it would be useless, but the next morning when he stumbled sleepily into the kitchen to find Delirious wrapped up in it, at the table with a mug of hot coffee clutched in his hands, Vanoss couldn't exactly say "no fuzzy blanket on the bed" anymore.

So Vanoss had grown accustomed to having the nice fuzzy blanket wrapped around them at night. And now that Delirious had somehow managed to obtain all of it and was now wrapped snuggling up in the blanket, Vanoss was shivering, and a little ticked off.

Propping himself up on one elbow, Vanoss reached over to the fuzzy pile that was Delirious, tugging on the edge of the bed sheet. The sheets came lose, and Vanoss pulled the pile over and on top of him, snuggling into them and closing his eyes with a victorious sigh and smirk.

A few seconds later, he felt the blanket being pulled back.

Vanoss cracked an eye, waiting until the movement stopped before moving himself. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Delirious, again, wrapped up in sheets and blanket, his back to Vanoss. With a rougher tug this time, Vanoss pulled the blanket back, flopping onto the bed with a huff. It was a long few seconds before he felt the blanket being pulled back again.

This time, Vanoss caught the blanket, stopping it from moving any further, and sat up. In the darkness, he could make out the faint glitter of Delirious's blue eyes. They were sleepy, and fairly annoyed to be woken up.

"Stop hogging the blanket," hissed Delirious, pulling the blanket towards him. Vanoss didn't let go, instead falling forward slightly with the blanket.

"YOU stop hogging the blanket," Vanoss hissed back, pulling the blanket towards him. Delirious did the same thing, falling forward with his hands clasped tightly around the edge of the fuzzy blanket.

"YOU didn't want the stupid blanket on the bed!" Delirious hissed again, pulling.

"YOU need to share the stupid blanket!" Vanoss retorted, pulling back.

The tug of war stopped, both men glaring at one another heatedly. The tension was broken only by a slight smirk from Delirious that made Vanoss instinctively shudder. Two months living together, and Vanoss had learned to be cautious of that little smirk. And it was a good thing he was ready, because no sooner did he lean back did Delirious swing a throw pillow at his head.

"You dick!" Vanoss giggled, catching another throw pillow and throwing it at his giggling boyfriend across from him. Delirious raised up the blanket in defense before leaning over the side of the bed for more.

Vanoss grabbed his big pillow, hitting his boyfriend in the side with a soft thud. Delirious kneeled on the bed over Vanoss, swinging a throw pillow in each hand while Vanoss used his big one has a shield, the whole time both giggled uncontrollably.

Vanoss pushed the pillow forward, knocking Delirious backwards with the force of the pillow to his chest. In retaliation, Delirious threw his small pillows at Vanoss, who blocked them dodged them both, before picking up his own big pillow and swinging at his boyfriend, catching him on his hip and knocking him over. Delirious swung again while he was down, but Vanoss got back to his knees quickly and blocked the swing.

After a solid minute of pillows flying in every direction, Vanoss threw his pillows down and tackled Delirious, pinning him to the bed with his arms while his boyfriend kicked underneath him, his laughter lighting up the whole room.

Realizing he was trapped, Delirious grew still, smiling up into the dark brown eyes of his boyfriend leaning over him, both panting. Vanoss leaned down, his lips brushing delicately over Delirious's before pulling away ever so slightly.

"Share the blanket?" Vanoss whispered, unmoving.

Delirioius scoffed. "I thought you said the blanket was stupid in LA…" he teased, raising an eyebrow at the man above him.

Vanoss rolled his eyes before flopping onto the bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around Delirious and pulled him close to him, their faces inches apart, their bodies fitting snuggly together like pieces from a jigsaw puzzle.

"Well, I was wrong then," Vanoss mumbled, pulling the large fuzzy blanket up and over both of them, shrouding the two in warmth and fur.

Delirious smirked, rubbing his nose against Vanoss's before yawning again, blinking his eyes several times in an attempt to fight sleep. He lost, and rested his head on the pillow in the curve of Vanoss's neck. Vanoss smiled at the small act, tightening his arms around his boyfriend before closing his own eyes, mumbling up into the warm darkness around them "I love you."

In response, just before Vanoss himself drifted off into sleep, Delirious responded "I love you too."


	4. RQ - Not Good

VanossGaming had seen very little that surprised him. Even playing video games, he was rarely ever surprised by a jump scare or a plot twist. But when Evan got a text from Jonathan, the famously anonymous H2O Delirious, asking if he wanted to meet up for coffee at a nearby Starbucks, Evan's jaw hit his desk top.

VG: R u serious dude?

H2O: Yh. I got something tonight and wanted to know if you were interested in meeting up b4

VG: Sounds great! What u doing?

H2O: It's a surprise ;)

Evan jumped up from his desk to grab jeans and a jacket, throwing everything on hurriedly. In his mind, Evan's thoughts raced over what Jonathan could mean by "surprise." Could it just be seeing his face, or could it be a present, or could it be—

Nope. Evan slid his leather bomber jacket over his bare arms, zipping it up halfway against the cool spring breeze of the Los Angeles air. Don't think about him like that; you've never even met the guy.

Evan reached for his phone to fit snuggly in his front jeans pocket, but paused when he saw another text from Jonathan. Sliding his phone open to read it, Evan's thoughts went over time again.

H2O: I hope I'm what u expected me to be

Frowning, Evan texted back a reply, walking through his apartment to the front door, where his wallet, house keys, and car keys were stashed in a little bowl.

VG: Why wouldn't you be?

Locking the door behind him, Evan could barely tear his eyes away from the typing animation in the bottom corner of his phone. He nearly dropped the keys he was fixated on his phone. It wasn't until he was sitting in his car about to back out of the apartment complex garage did he get a text back.

H2O: Idk…I guess I'm just worried u will be surprised or disappointed. I'm not exactly what u may expect me to be or look like

VG: Like I care? Ur still my friend J, why would that effect my feelings for u?

Evan waited patiently for the response. He couldn't drive to meet him without knowing exactly what was going in Jonathan's head.

H2O: Cuz I'm not exactly "good"? Idk. Txt me when u get here.

* * *

When Evan arrived at the Starbucks Jonathan had set, he had to spend several long minutes sitting in the car rereading his texts to make sure it was the right place. It wasn't that the Starbucks was different, it was the congregation of people, alcohol, and cars taking place in an abandoned lot down the road from it. The lot was pressed in between tall office buildings, making the this particular downtown area look more like New York than LA. Monster trucks, pick up trucks, large vans, all piled into the lot so tight you could barely move.

Jonathan couldn't have known about this party, could he?

Stepping out of his own car, Evan piled two quarters into the parking meter before sending off a text to Jonathan. Taking a final glance at the empty lot party, Evan crossed the street at a light jog, fists deep inside his leather bomber jacket. In his front pocket, he felt his phone buzz.

H2O: U drove?

VG: Yh. Y?

H2O: Which side of the street?

VG: Across from starbucks. Where R U?

VG: And y does it matter what side of the street I'm on?

Evan was outside the Starbucks when he heard the general talking from the lot down the street rise into a roar of chanting. Normally it wouldn't make Evan's blood run cold, after all, he wasn't surprised by anything, but he felt the pin-pricks of ice cut into him as he recognized the name they were chanting.

Delirious.

Evan's fingers flew across the digital keyboard without needing to look at his phone. He strode down the street as fast as he could without breaking into a run.

VG: Dude WTF theres a lot party going on next to Starbucks and they're chanting Delirous?

Evan crossed another street separating the empty lot from the buildings around it, now breaking into a light jog. Rusted fence sped past the corner of his eyes and people — faceless in Evan's mind — loitered behind that fence. Some weren't paying attention the chaos forming in the center of the lot, but most where, climbing on top of their cars clutching sloshing bottles of beer in their hands.

VG: Are you at this lot party?

Evan heard the roar of a car engine, several in fact, as he approached the opening in the metal fencing. Now Evan broke into a run, pumping his arms as fast as his hammering heart. Blood rushed his ears as he started to understand exactly what it meant if Delirious's name was being chanted by an abandoned lot party wreaking of weed, alcohol, and car fumes.

With a final spin, Evan caught the edge of the metal pole attaching the large, green canvas covered gates enclosing the abandoned lot from the street outside. Evan's feet skidded in the slight dirt as he stopped himself, starring open mouthed at the sight in front of him. Inside, a short dirt path leading from the gate to a line of four cars, all revving their engines excitedly, a tall blond girl holding checker flags in her upwards thrust arms in front of the them. On either side of the allotted path were crowds of people screaming and chanting, one name overcoming all the rest.

Evan could only stare, unable to move for several seconds as he starred at the line of cars, his thumb still hovering over the keyboard on his phone. This couldn't be Jonathan.

As if to answer his question, one of the cars near the center, a dark matte black car with tinted windows, honked its horn loud and clear. Evan's eyes snapped straight to the car just as he felt his phone buzz in his hand.

H2O: MOVE

With a swoosh of checkered flags falling to the ground, the car engines roared into action, sending the cars speeding forward. Evan ducked back onto the sidewalk outside the chainlink fence, slipping a little and falling on his butt. He moved just in time, however, before the cars came rushing out and onto the street. The squeal of rubber was defening, and Evan clamped his hands over his ears as colored smoke billowed up from the tries. The black matte car pushed foward, sparks flying as it collided with another car in the process, before roaring up the street in the direction of the Starbucks, followed by the other three. Once it reached the Starbucks however, the car took a sharp left turn, skidding as it made its turn around the corner where the coffee shop was.

Evan starred after them, stumbling to his feet. From inside, he could hear the chanting die down and the spectators buzz with excitement as they stayed waiting. Some other car engines started up, presumably to make space for the inevitable arrival of the four racers. But all Evan could do was stare at the Starbucks cafe and think. Because regardless of how never surprised he was, Evan was definitely surprised now.

* * *

H2O: There's no blood on my tires, so i'm assuming ur alive

Evan couldn't help but grin and chuckle at that text. He leaned on the edge of the table slightly, lifting his phone up to tap out a reply over his still steaming cup of hot coffee. He'd been sat in a window seat of the Starbucks, his chair facing in the direction of the empty lot still in full swing.

VG: Barely. Why didn't u tell me u were a street racer?

H2O: Not just street racer… I'm running that party

VG: Kinda figured that out tbh

Evan's slight grin turned into a smirk as the sounds of sirens met his ears.

VG: U may wanna start running king pin. Cops r close

Evan leaned back in his chair, digging in his front pocket for his car keys. He felt the buzz of his phone again in his hand.

H2O: Figured. Where's ur car?

VG: It's the one flashing now

With the click of a button, Evan unlocked his car across the road, watching. He saw a hooded figure dash down the sidewalk and towards the car, throwing open the trunk and throwing himself and a backpack inside before closing it. Evan held his breath so as not to laugh, but stood, shaking his head as he sipped his coffee.

Outside, the cooling air of a Los Angeles night hit him hard. Evan tucked his leather bomber jacket tighter around him and jogged across the road to his open car. The sirens were coming closer, and a frantic text buzzed on Evan's phone once again.

H2O: Any day now?

VG: LOL I'm here chill

Evan slid into his car seat, closing the door and turning the key in the ignition. Evan threw the car into gear, sliding away from the curb and onto the near empty streets of two in the morning Downtown LA.

H2O: Sorry this isn't a very orthodox meeting…

Evan just snickered at the text. He placed his phone on the steering wheel the text back a slow response.

VG: R U Joking? So much fun! Couldn't imagine meeting any other way

H2O: So ur not mad i'm not "good"?

VG: J, when were u ever good at anything besides video games?

From the trunk, Evan heard a familiar laugh. It was distant and canned, almost like listening to the laugh through his headphones once again. But this laugh was special, this laugh was closer and real. Evan felt his heart stop when he heard it, knowing the owner of that infectious laugh was curled up only a few feet away. And for the second time tonight, Evan was surprised.

VG: I'm not very "good" either. I'm texting and driving offs

H2O: LOL rather not die? Just take me to ur place and I'll call an uber from there :)

VG: Whatever u say king pin

And as the tinkling bell-like laughter rang from Evan's trunk again, Evan switched off his phone dropping it into a cupholder by his side. He could wait a little bit longer to talk to his friend in person, maybe after the cops stop looking for him.


End file.
